Just Take My Hand
by mitalicious
Summary: After Hermione bumps into Draco Malfoy in a bridal boutique, they become good friends and develop feelings for each other even though Hermione is engaged to Ron Weasley. Will Hermione succumb to her heart's desire or will she stay loyal to her fiance?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Bridal Hunting**

"RON! HONEY! WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Hermione shouted from the kitchen of their apartment in the heart of London.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" He murmured back as he rolled under the covers of the bed that they shared. He got out of bed and dragged his heavy feet to the toilet. Even after he just woke up from a reckless sleep, his messy red hair still fell perfectly over his eyes and boy, did he know it. Most people were annoyed by his vain attitude but Hermione was already used to it. Who wouldn't be after being friends for 7 years and a couple for 5 years? He took his hair gel that he received from Harry as a birthday present and styled his hair into a slight mohawk. It didn't really suit his style but he denied that. For him, anything look good on him. He took less than a minute to brush his teeth as he didn't believe that it would help clean his teeth because he ate at any time he was awake. He looked in the mirror and when was satisfied with his image on the mirror, he gave himself a wink and headed to the kitchen.

"About time you got down. What took so long? Fixing your so called perfect hair?" Hermione said before giving him a peck on the lips. Ron ran a hand through his hair.

"What can I say, a man's got to do what a man's got to do." He replied and gave her a wink while she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I made you your favourite, pancakes with nutella and maple syrup."

"Thanks pumpkin." He said while embracing her in a tight hug.

"You're welcome. By the way, I'll be going shopping with your sister for my wedding dress today. Send out the invitations by 3.00pm today. Not a minute later. Wedding's in 4 months. People need time to put it in their planners and RSVP." She ordered.

"With this much of advance notice, the people would have already forgotten that they have a wedding to attend. And you're the only one who has a planned sweetie."

"Don't you act all witty with me. When have I ever been wrong?"

"Whutevurr youh sayh hunnuh" He replied while he was chewing on the delicious pancakes.

"Honestly, for a 23 year old, you sure still eat like a 12 year old." She said in disbelief and annoyance. He waved his hand in dismissal and signaled for her to go. "Bye, then."

Hermione had decided that she would wear what she was currently wearing which was a black baggy yoga pants and a red, loose tank top. She apparated to Ginny's house and rang the doorbell several times. The door opened to a sweaty Ginny who was panting heavily. She was wearing black shorts and Harry's Quidditch jersey that evidently drowned her. Her hair was all over the place and there were stains of pudding on her shirt. She looked like she just ran a marathon and slipped into a pile of pudding.

"You look absolutely stunning Gin." Hermione said with her voice dripping with sarcasm. "What happened?"

"Gee, thanks for the thoughtful compliment Mione. Isn't it obvious? I just came back from the beauty parlour." She returned the sarcasm and laughed. "My dear James thought it would be funny to see an owl drop pudding all over me. Does it look like I'm laughing?"

"Really? How in the world does a 3 year old know how to do that?" She wondered while laughing. "Why aren't you ready yet?"

Ginny eyed her from head to toe. "Why aren't _you _ready yet?" Hermione looked at Ginny and crossed her arms.

"Gin, I'm _am_ ready. I don't feel the need to dress up in ribbons and bows every time I go out."

"Well, it looks atrocious and as your maid of honour, I'm obligated to keep you well dressed and looking sexy. Come, I'll pick your clothes and you can pick out mine. Deal?"

"Whatever. As long as you hurry up. We're already behind schedule." Hermione agreed while taking her daily planner out of her bag and shoving in Ginny's face.

Hermione walked into her best friend's house and James, her little 3 year old son waved while Hermione approached him and picked him up. "Hey there James! Where did you learn that neaty trick you pulled on Mummy?"

"Daddy teach me. Daddy said Mummy will laugh" He said in the most saintly voice. "Aunt Hermy like what I did?"

"Oooh, more than like. I love it. And I love you too James."

"Mione, weren't you the one complain of being behind schedule?"

"Okay, okay." She said to Ginny and turned back to James and kissed the tip of his nose, putting him down, "Tell your Daddy I said hi okay?"

"Okay Aunty Hermy!"

"Let's go Aunt Hermy." Ginny mimicked James and they walked to her room. "Okay, I'll pick out what you wear and then I'll take a 2-minute shower. In the meantime, you pick out my clothes. It better look foxy."

"Yes, yes. Hurry up." Hermione said as Ginny picked out a yellow, strapless sundress that ended right above the knee and headed to the bathroom. Hermione decided to take it simple and chose a loose polo shirt and tight jeans for Ginny. The yellow sundress that was a little tight on her accentuated her chest and buttocks. Hermione timed Ginny's shower and it didn't even reach 2 minutes before she came out of the bathroom and slipped into the jeans and shirt. Ginny checked herself out in the mirror and complained that it was too simple but didn't change into something else.

"Shall we?" Ginny asked.

"We shall."

They apparated to Diagon Alley and roamed the streets until they found a decent looking boutique that was called Stella's Bridal Boutique. The boutique displayed a meringue dress that looked stunning on the mannequin. They walked into the shop and witnessed a familiar woman that was wearing an unfinished bridal gown scolding the shop owner, Stella.

"THIS ISN'T THE DRESS THAT I ORDERED YESTERDAY! I SPECIFICALLY SAID VELVET MATERIAL, NOT COTTON! DIDN'T THAT GET INTO THE TINY BIRD BRAIN OF YOURS?" The woman shouted to Stella who looked innocent.

"Ma'am, you only gave us a day's notice. This is the product that I came up in within the time span. You know very well that I only make my dresses by hand without magic. Next time, give me more time." Stella replied in a rather polite manner considering her face showed annoyance.

"MORE TIME? IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR OTHER CLIENTS? THERE IS NO MORE TIME!"

"Oh my god. Mione." Ginny whispered while nudging Hermione. "That's Millicent!"

"Oh my god. Millicent? Bulstrode? From school?" Hermione whispered back. "Who in the world would want marry that pug face girl let alone even look at her."

"God knows. Maybe she's just buying wedding dresses to satisfy herself because nobody wants to even marry her. But I have to say, she looks more approachable now"

"That's true. She probably did some major surgery to change her looks. Obviously no change to the attitude." She looked at Stella pitifully as Stella moved away to reveal a man sitting on a chair reading a newspaper and being completely oblivious towards Millicent and Stella. Hermione instantly recognised the platinum blonde hair on the man's head. "Gin. That's Draco Malfoy."

**A/N: Hey guys! What do you think of it? It's my first fanfiction so give it a shot. Please read and review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recap**_

_**They walked into the shop and witnessed a familiar woman…**_

_**"Oh my god. Millicent? Bulstrode? From school?" Hermione whispered back. "Who in the world would want marry that…**_

_**Stella moved away to reveal a man sitting on a chair reading a newspaper…**_

_**Hermione instantly recognised the platinum blonde hair…**_

_**"Gin. That's Draco Malfoy."**_

**Chapter Two: Wedding Dress. Check.**

The insanely loud whisper of the name brought the man sitting on the chair to attention. Hermione was shocked to see that her high school nemesis had changed quite a bit, in a good way of course. His hair that was platinum blonde under the light changed to a darker shade of blonde when he stood up and looked at us in shock. Even with his face in shock, he managed to look incredibly gorgeous.

"Granger? Weaslette?" Draco asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too. That's a rather flattering opening line to a conversation after six years." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Six years and you haven't changed a bit" Draco pointed out. The truth is, he thought she had changed immensely. For one, she had grown curves in the right places and the yellow sundress she was wearing definitely accentuated them. She had also grown much taller, about 5'7 but was still a head shorter than him. Her dark brown bushy hair had been tamed into soft curls which was a bit lower than her shoulders and gave her the sophisticated look. If all their differences and past were put aside, he _might_ actually admit that she was _hot._

"Malfoy. The question is: what are _you _doing here?" Ginny interrupted their reunion. "Tying the knot with _Millicent? _Excellent choice in women, Malfoy."

Draco scoffed at that statement, "Please, I'd rather marry an obese horse than her. I'm just accompanying her, mainly because her fiancé bribed me to. You see, her bridesmaids are all out of the country attending to their work. Honestly, I think they just didn't want to put up with her. She's a beast." He explained and muttered to himself, "Don't even know what Blaise sees in her."

"Blaise? You mean Blaise Zabini? I swear, I thought he was gay." Ginny asked in surprised tone and turned to Hermione, "I'm going to pick out some gorgeous gowns for you. You better be in the changing room in 5 minutes" she winked and left.

"Getting married too, huh?" Draco was curious, he wanted to catch up with her and ask her so many questions about the Golden Trio's recovery from the war. Also, to patch things up with them. He's been nothing but nasty to her ever since they met mainly because she was a Muggle-born, but Draco's a changed man.

"Yeah." She didn't know why she was embarrassed to tell him that. Maybe it was because he would throw an insult at her, but to lighten the mood, she put her arm out to show him the blinding diamond ring.

"Let me guess, the Weasel?"

"Don't call him that." She said in a warning and low tone.

He lifted both his hands up in surrender, "Old habits die hard." She just stared at him. Why wasn't he fighting back? Why was he acting all different? Why were they having a decent conversation? She concluded that he probably and finally matured from his old, good for nothing, jerky self.

"Mione! It's already been 5 minutes! Get your arse here right now!" Ginny shouted from the changing room. Millicent was already waiting outside the shop for him.

"In a minute!" She shouted back. "I have to go. Have fun 'accompanying' Millicent." She told Draco and turned around to leave. Just before she was out of reach, he grabbed her wrist and both of them felt a jolt of electricity running through them. Both of them didn't know what to take it as so they ignored it.

"Tomorrow, twelve noon, Three Broomsticks." He told her while looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

He turned around and left the store with Millicent. She was left there, confused and bewildered. What had just happened? She replayed the scene several times in her head to ensure she wasn't imagining it. She didn't understand what had happened or why, but she made a mental note of the information that was given and went into the changing room. Ginny could tell something was wrong just by the look on her face and demanded a full report. Hermione told her everything except the part that left her all confused. She felt as if she was a spy with a secret code and if she told anyone, she'd be breaking the spy rules. That was the reason she didn't tell Ginny or anyone else.

Stella helped Hermione in and out of the gowns while Ginny waited outside to see her in the gowns that she picked. Stella handed her the first one and helped her in the dress. She didn't like this dress at all because it was too slutty for her taste. It had a low neckline that just passed her breasts and had thick straps for a secure hold. The dress length at the front ended at her thighs but the back touched the floor with ruffles. The dress didn't cover much skin and showed way too much cleavage. She walked out the changing room and pulled her you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"Really Gin?" She asked in a condescending way while Ginny made a face and laughed.

"You look like a cheap slut who just realised that nobody loved her and married the first person she saw."

Without responding to Ginny's comment, she walked backed in and stripped herself from her dress. Hermione carefully slipped into the next dress with Stella's help and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't being vain or anything but she thought she looked really good in the dress. The dress had a halter neckline that was elaborately designed in lace which gradually became simple as it reached the bottom of the dress. She tied her hair up in a messy bun so the lace design could be well seen. When she compared the colour with the pure white wall, the colour of the dress seemed a bit darker and off-white with hints of light beige. She stepped out of the changing room and cat walked towards Ginny with style then slowly twirled twice on the spot to show Ginny the full beauty of the dress.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Wow. It's looks amazing. If I were my brother, I'd totally rip that piece of clothing apart." She said and gave Hermione an obvious wink.

"I love it! It's gorgeous! And I feel gorgeous wearing this! I am so getting this dress."

"Don't you want to try other stores? There might be better dresses there. Maybe cheaper even." Ginny suggested while checking the price tag. It was just within their wedding dress budget.

"No. Even if I try a hundred dresses, I will still end up buying this one. I'm in love with it."

"Only if you're absolutely sure."

"Absolutely."

**A/N: Hey guys! Can you please review so I know whether you like this story or not. This chapter is a bit short and I didn't want to leave it in a cliffhanger. Also because I was eager to publish the second chapter. I hope you all like it. **


End file.
